Worth Waiting For
by shadesOfDarkness71
Summary: He's not sure what will happen when he makes his feelings know. What he does know is he needs to take that risk. Warning: Slash


Morgan watched as Reid grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, preparing to leave. A sudden desire for the younger man to stay swept over him. It didn't surprise him much, as Morgan had long ago accepted the fact that he was sexually attracted to Spencer Reid. The only question was did Reid feel the same way about him. Morgan believed the young genius did, judging from the looks that were often cast in his direction. However, the dark-skinned profiler knew that Reid would never act on those feelings on his own.

Knowing an unwanted advance would completely mess up their relationship, Morgan finally decided to throw caution to the wind. No matter the outcome, he wanted to know. Getting up from the couch, Morgan walked toward the front door. As Reid began pulling it open, Morgan reached past him and pushed the door shut, holding it there. Reid tried futilely to pull it open for a few moments before turning in defeat.

"What's wrong with you, Morgan?" Reid asked, a trace of anger in his voice as he turned around to face his friend. Reid found that Morgan was right there in front of him and found himself take a step backwards, running into the still closed front door."Morgan?" Reid asked, a trace of fear in his voice.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't leave quite yet," Morgan told him, taking another step toward him. A piece of paper was about all that could have gotten between the two of their bodies. Reid's eyes were a swirl of emotions. Doubt, confusion, fear, uneasiness - Morgan could see them all their in those brown depths. But there was also something else there. A flicker of hope and a trace of desire?

"I'm not sure if this is the best idea," Reid said, nervously even though he didn't make any attempt to move.

Morgan didn't answer, knowing that the kid had a point. This could have disastrous consequences for both of their careers. Or the two of them could finally find something that would fill the loneliness that they felt inside.

Slipping his hand behind Reid's head, fingers entwining in his hair, Morgan took another step forward. The movement pressed his body up against Reid's. With the door behind him, the younger agent had nowhere to move. Reid felt trapped but oddly had no real desire to want to break free. He let his head rest back against Morgan's hand.

Morgan placed the hand that wasn't entwined in Reid's hair, palm flat against the door not far from the younger agent's elbow. He leaned in close. "Just tell me you're not interested and I'll back off," he said softly. Hearing no words of protest, Morgan leaned in, his lips finding the soft flesh of Reid's neck. The moan of pleasure from the younger man was the only answer that he needed. He placed kisses down the side of Reid's neck.

Morgan felt a shiver go through his friend's body. Looking up he saw that Reid had his eyes closed. Knowing that the younger man probably didn't have much experience in this field, Morgan decided the shiver had been the result of a combination of pleasure and fear. Slow. He had to take this slow for the younger man or risk scaring him away.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Morgan told him softly.

"I didn't know you felt this way," Reid said, his voice barely audible. "I mean you're always chasing after girls."

"A ruse to make my life seem normal to other people. My true feelings are why I never get serious with any of them," Morgan replied, as he tilted his head in the other direction, this time his mouth seeking Reid's earlobe. Nibbling on it gently, Morgan untangled his hand from Reid's hair and shifting his body only slightly, began to undo the buttons of Reid's shirt. Reaching the last one, Morgan pushed the cloth back over the younger man's shoulders, and half-way down his arms, restricting movement. Morgan's mouth sought Reid's lips. When his lips met his co-workers lips, Morgan realized they were just as soft as he had imagined. It wasn't long before the gesture had turned into a two-way kiss.

Morgan felt the familiar, pleasurable sensation below his waist and he deepened his kiss, pressing against Reid. Pinned between the door and his body, Morgan was aware of the same reaction from Reid as he was experiencing. Suddenly a moan escaped Reid's lips, muffled by the proximity of Morgan's mouth, and the younger man quickly placed both hands on Morgan's shoulders. Morgan felt Reid's full weight on him and knew the sensations that his companion was feeling was causing him to feel weak at the knees.

Morgan placed his left hand on Reid's arm and let it trail slowly up his arm. As he took Reid's hand in his own, he broke the kiss.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable," Morgan said, veiling the command as a request.

Reid gave no protest as Morgan led him toward his bedroom. Morgan walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, Reid still standing in front of him. Reaching out, Morgan gently guided the younger man so that Reid was in his lap, straddling his legs. In that position, the pressure from Reid's swollen length sent a stimulating feeling through the older man. Seeing Reid open his mouth to speak, Morgan placed one finger against his lips, a soft 'shhh' issuing from his mouth, afraid the young genius would state some kind of statistics about something.

Removing his finger from Reid's lips, Morgan replaced it with his lips. As he enjoyed the feeling of his lips on Reid's Morgan unbuttoned and removed his own dress shirt, discarded it on his own. Not breaking from the kiss, Morgan felt, for Reid's wrists, blindly undoing the buttons on the sleeves and completely removing the article of clothing, discarding it to on the floor.

Morgan started to break the kiss and was pleased when Reid pursued him, trying to continue it, knowing the younger man was getting into the moment himself. Laying back on the bed, Morgan pulled Reid down with him. As the kiss continued, Morgan maneuvered their bodies so that he was on top of the younger man. Resting his hands on either side of Reid, Morgan once again broke the kiss, this time, trailing his lips down Reid's chin and down the soft part of his throat.

Growing bolder, Morgan felt Reid's hands undoing the button of his pants. Morgan let out his own moan of pleasure. Morgan stopped placing the kisses on Reid's exposed skin and moved so that he was now straddling Reid, his knees on either side of the younger man's thighs. As Reid brought the zipper of his pants down, Morgan reached out and took a hold of Reid's wrists. With a bit of force, Morgan pinned Reid's wrists to the bed above his head, taking control of the situation once again.

"Not so soon," Morgan said softly, as he felt Reid struggle to free his hands. Shifting his grip, Morgan soon had both of Reid's skinny wrists in his left hand, still holding them to the bed. He took his right hand and trailed his finger slowly down the exposed underside of Reid's arm. "You should know I like to be in control, Kid," Morgan told him, continuing to trail his finger softly down Reid's body, the feel of each rib distinct as his finger trailed down Reid's torso.

Reid's body shuddered in pleasure, the moan from his lips echoing the feeling. Encouraged, as he reached the top of Reid's pants, Morgan trailed his finger across the bare skin above the pants and then slowly up the other side. He then leaned down, and put his lips over one of Reid's nipples. With his tongue he massaged the nipple, feeling Reid's body tense with pleasure underneath him.

Losing track of time, Morgan continued the ministrations. Beneath his left hands Reid's struggles to free his hands ceased as he gave in to the feeling. Morgan could feel his own pants getting tighter with his pleasure. He decided it was time to take this to the next level. With the hand that wasn't holding Reid's hands to the bed, Morgan grasped the button of the younger man's pants. With one hand, he managed to get the button back through the hole, loosening the pants.

Reid's attempts to free his hands resumed. Morgan pressed a little harder on them, easily restraining the younger man. The struggles spurred him on and he took a hold of the metal zipper and pushed it down. Beneath him, he could feel Reid's body start to tremble. Slowly, he placed his hand against the bare skin of Reid's abdomen and pushed his fingers underneath the elastic of the boxers Reid wore.

"Morgan, stop."

It wasn't the words that caught Morgan's attention but the tone in which they were said. The two words came out as a whimper. Glancing up, Morgan saw that the look of pleasure on Reid's face had been replaced by fear. Tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Pretty Boy, what is it?" Morgan asked, his voice laced with concern as he placed his right hand on the bed next to Reid. He also let go of Reid's wrists and gently wiped the tears away.

"I thought I was ready but . . ."

"Have you ever done this before?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head, closing his eyes. Morgan let his head hang down. He had figure that the younger man wouldn't have much experience but he hadn't thought he was still a virgin. As much as it hurt to deny his own pleasure, he knew he couldn't force this. Not just for his own sake, but because he couldn't put Reid through that. Through what he had felt when Buford had raped him. If Reid wasn't ready, he wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry."

Morgan wiped more tears away. "There is nothing to be sorry about. We'll take it slow," he told him softly.

Un-straddling the younger man, Morgan laid down on the bed next him. He then gathered Reid in his arms. The younger man didn't resist, and soon his head was resting on Morgan's chest.

"I've waited this long to show you how I felt about you Spencer, I can wait a little longer to take this to the next step," Morgan told him, reaching up to run his fingers through Reid's hair once more. "You're worth waiting for."

Reid didn't respond as he laid there, listening to Morgan's heart beat in his chest. Being held by him at least felt right and he made no move to free himself from Morgan's protective hold.


End file.
